Healing
by Eva aka Pinkfox
Summary: A tag or missing scenes that takes place after the episode 3.08 "Disloyal Adversary" or "Dark Sky". Flora was badly injured by Sky's dragon. Is she going to be okay?


_**Disclaimer:**__Winx Club does not belong to me…It belongs to __Iginio Straffi__ and __Rainbow SPA__._

_**Authors note:**__ This is a missing scene or a coda that takes place after the episode "Disloyal Adversary" or "Dark Sky". _

Healing

By Eva aka Pinkfox

After Stella hurried inside the craft, the ship took of. They had to get of Eraklyon fast. Once they were underway, the cheer that had prevailed for a moment when Stella had gotten her Enchantix quickly disappeared.

For Bloom it was the realisation that she had to leave behind the man she loved, while Stella was torn away from her father once more, before the wound on her heart had been fully healed. But for the other three girls the sight of Flora lying on her stomach on a blanket, with Brandon tending to her, was a sobering sight.

Tecna quickly moved to Timmy and Riven, to help them to get the ship home safely. Bloom and Stella changed back to their normal forms and sunk in two of the chairs, their minds absorbed in their inner pain of having left behind the people they loved.

Layla and Musa however quickly moved over to where Flora was lying. Both winced when they saw the damage the dragon had done to their friend. Her back was red, blistered and raw, with scorched pieces of Flora's fine evening gown lying next her. Brandon had removed the scorched cloth from the injury and he was now attempting to cool the burn with water.

Yet the worst wasn't the wound on Flora's back....

Flora had regained consciousness and now she was clenching the edges of the blanket as Brandon applied the cool water to her back. Her under lip was bloody from where she had bitten it to keep from screaming and her cheeks were wet from the tears. And not even the biting of her lip could still the soft moans that still escaped the young woman.

After hesitating for a moment Layla quickly kneeled down and removed one of Flora's hands from the blanket, wordlessly giving it a squeeze. Her other hand brushed the flower fairy's sweat soaked hair from her forehead, not caring if she dislodged the delicate green roses.

Flora responded by giving her a weak smile, just before she stiffened in pain again as Brandon and now also Musa applied more water to her back.

"Everything is going to be alright.... Just try to relax... it will be fine." Layla attempted to sooth as more water was applied.

"It...hurts...too...much..." Flora said as she relaxed a bit, tears flowing from her eyes.

"It will all be alright..." Layla wiped away the tears, not surprised when the wounded girl leaned into the touch.

"Please... make it stop... it hurts so much..." Flora moaned once more as even more water was applied.

Layla raised her stricken eyes to meet Musa's, her hands continuing to attempt to soothe as Musa and Brandon did what they could for Flora's injuries.

Musa looked just as stricken, even as she carefully continued to pour more water over the wound. "Would the sleeping spell we learned in professor Avalon work? Our books said it also had some painkilling effects." she said softly.

Layla shrugged. "I don't know... Besides, shouldn't she try stay awake?"

Both were surprised at the appearance of Tecna's ladybug scanning device. It quickly scanned the wounded girl, then returned to it's mistress who analysed the results. "It's probably the best to put her to sleep. Then we can look if fairy dust or Bloom's powers from the Dragon Flame as the Flame of Life might help."

Layla nodded and met Flora's eyes with her own, the question clear within. Flora nodded and whispered: "I trust you..."

Layla nodded back and swallowed. Then she cupped Flora's face with her hands and gently whispered the spell. Flora relaxed almost immediately, her eyes closing and the harsh lines in her face disappearing...

Bloom had in the meantime pulled herself together enough to head over and kneel down also. She surveyed the damage done and shook her head. "I don't think I can heal all of it, but at least some of it." Closing her eyes and raising her hands, she spoke a long, complicated spell.

Flames leaped from her hands, but instead of scorching Flora's flesh further, they seemed to burn away the redness and blisters, leaving behind healthy skin. When the flames died away, not all of the damage was gone, but it was much better then it had been.

Finally the flames disappeared and Bloom sat back, completely exhausted from the emotional upheaval of the evening and the complicated healing spell. Stella pulled her up and guided her back to a chair.

Tecna turned to Layla: "Do you want to give it a try with the fairy dust?"

Layla didn't reply directly. Instead she turned to Timmy and asked: "How long till we arrive at Alfea?"

"In approximately thirty minutes. I have already informed them of the situation and aid will be standing by when we arrive."

Layla considered it for a moment. "I want to wait. It is looking much better thanks to Bloom and she isn't hurting anymore. Besides, Bloom knew what she was doing... I haven't used my fairy dust very often. I will use it at Alfea if I have to..."

***

When they arrived at Alfea, the school doctor hurried in as soon as the door had opened, followed directly by Helia and Ms. Faragonda. The doctor checked the wounded girl, heard what had happened and immediately directed Helia to carry her to the infirmary.

The others made to follow them, but before they could do so, they were interrupted by Faragonda. "We will go to my office. Doctor Ofelia will tend to Flora and you can visit her later. I need to know what happened."

Layla was the one to step forward and protest. "Ms. Faragonda, can we go to the room next to the infirmary? We can tell what happened there just as well... And I want to use my fairy dust to help Flora if I can."

Faragonda surveyed the small group. "Very well... But before we go, I need on of the Specialists to contact Headmaster Saladin to inform them that you have arrived safely."

Riven quickly stepped back. "I will take care of that."

"Very well."

Riven headed back to the ship to contact Redfountain, while the rest headed to the room adjunct to the infirmary.

***

"Yes, Layla. Your fairy dust should heal the remaining damage to Flora's back." Doctor Ofelia explained after she had examined Flora thoroughly. The other fairies, Ms. Faragonda and the Specialists listened carefully to her explanations.

Layla nodded. "Then let's do it. Winx Enchantix!" With those words the colorful energies engulfed her for a few moments and faded away again to reveal her Enchantix form.

She flew up and hovered above the bed where Flora was resting, still under influence of the sleeping spell the girls had put her under. Shaking her wings, the dust rained down. Almost directly the residual redness and blisters faded away, leaving her back completely healed and even restoring the parts of Flora's hair that had been damaged by the dragon's fiery attack.

The work done, Layla landed and untransformed as quickly as she had transformed and flown up.

Doctor Ofelia smiled. "Now she just needs to rest. The sleeping spell you girls put her under was the correct one. It will fade away and Flora will wake up when she is ready."

"Can we stay here with her till she does?" Stella asked.

"Of course."

However, Brandon stood up. "Timmy, Riven and I need to get back to Redfountain and report to Headmaster Saladin in person."

Stella quickly jumped up and flung herself around Brandon's neck, saying goodbye. Musa and Tecna also said goodbye, but in a quieter way.

***

It was already deep in the night when Flora started to stir.

Flora blinked and slowly opened her eyes. Slowly she looked around, trying to figure out where she was. However, fairly quickly she recognized the infirmary of Alfea. She also took in the visitors at the side of her bed.

The other girls of the Winx Club and Helia were still there, but only Helia and Layla were still awake. The others had nodded off a long time ago.

"Hey." Flora spoke softly.

Layla and Helia looked up from their quiet conversation and grins immediately stole over their faces as they saw her awake.

"Hey... How are you feeling?" Layla asked.

"Okay, I don't hurt anymore."

"Bloom and Layla healed you." Helia explained.

Flora smiled. "Thanks." She tried to sit up, but her body still refused to cooperate. Helia moved over and helped her sit up, but instead of propping her up on some pillows, he leaned her against his chest, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Flora blushed as Layla smiled indulgently and busied herself with waking up her other friends. Slowly she relaxed as she realized that she was quite comfortable and leaned back into her boyfriend.

"I am glad you are okay." He spoke softly into her ear. "I was worried when I heard that happened."

"Sorry for worrying you..." Flora stared at her hands and wanted to say something, when Stella cried out...

"Oh look, how romantic..."

Helia smiled at her over shoulder. "We will talk later. Okay?"

Flora nodded and chatted with her friends who expressed their happiness at her recovery. In the middle of the din, she did notice that Bloom was fairly quiet. When she found a moment, she leaned over and put her hand on Bloom's knee. "Don't worry. We will figure out what is going on with Sky."

Bloom smiled, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Thanks Flora."

The End

_**Further a**__**uthors note:**__ You would be thinking, why the hell a twenty-five year old woman would write a piece about a children's show. Well, I was babysitting and I watched the episode where Flora gets hurt with the girl I was babysitting. She was a bit upset about it, so I fabricated a short bedtime story in which the girls heal her and she was okay again. Then I felt the urge to put it on paper and to expand it a bit... and here we are..._


End file.
